


Ближе

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [9]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: одержимость сексом и не только.





	Ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475087) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



Оно пахнет как дым, и это почти правильно. Это почти знакомо. И всё же запах немного неверный, самую малость чересчур ядовитый, самую капельку перебор Ада и совсем чуть-чуть не хватает огня. Лишь немногим неправильнее, чем сигареты и гвоздика, но так похоже на них. Пиздец, насколько похоже. Но как минимум — это не запах земли, не вонь остывшей крови, не эта проклятая Тьма.  
  
Дин хватает воздух ртом и перекатывается, потому что ему нужно, чтобы его ёбаное тело растянули. «Отзывчивый» — разве не так его назвал Джон? Собственное тело выдаёт его, бёдра просто умоляют: «Ещё!», — и он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы и впрямь начать умолять об этом, когда чувствует идеально-болезненное жжение, когда член Константина совсем близко, но всё ещё недостаточно. Он не желает, чтобы этот ублюдок удовлетворился, несмотря на то, что на самом деле они оба знают, что именно здесь происходит. Низменность всего этого составляет как минимум половину кинковости ситуации. Сам Дин Винчестер стоит на своих проклятых коленях и грызёт собственное запястье, лишь бы не стонать в голос. Он продался. Это ёбаная сделка. Но это знание ничуть не мешает ему этого хотеть.  
  
Это не остановило тело Дина от того, чтобы реагировать на дерзкую улыбку Константина как грёбаная обученная псина. Не спасло от того, как хотелось запустить пальцы в беспорядочно торчащие выбеленные волосы. Знание, чего именно он желает и почему он желает именно этого, не уберегло Дина от ликования при каждом чересчур холодном прикосновении Константина. И не помешало стянуть с них обоих одежду в то же грёбаное мгновение, как они шагнули в ловушку для демонов. Нет, это знание ничуть не мешало ему хотеть так, что аж челюсть сводит. И не помешало ему нарушить каждое оговоренное и каждое негласное правило, какие у них когда-либо были.  
  
Не останавливает его и сейчас. Не мешает перекатиться обратно. Не мешает качнуться назад и позволить этому ублюдку в него толкнуться. Как и не мешает ему этого хотеть. Не мешает ему чувствовать чёртово наслаждение.  
  
От первого нормального толчка у Дина срывается дыхание. Горячее скольжение, распирающее и дарящее блаженство, которого он так жаждал и к которому оказался не готов. Даже близко не готов к тому, как глубоко и точно тот вбивается — это так знакомо, что он бы плакал, если бы ещё оставалось, чем. Вместо этого он подаётся навстречу, позволяет каждому жалящему толчку и каждому движению наружу вести его всё дальше к забвению. Позволяет пламенеющей страсти заполнять его, течь сквозь него. Позволяет себе скользить вместе с ней и вторить малейшему движению очередным захлёбывающимся вздохом. Дин закрывает глаза и позволяет себе ещё ненадолго притвориться. В любом случае, Константин почти всегда трахался так, будто он одержим. Так какая, на хуй, разница?  
  
Ему в кожу впиваются руки Константина — всё ещё слишком холодные. Пальцы стискивают его бёдра и тянут назад, грубо отбирая контроль, а Дин сильнее стискивает правой рукой рукоять убивающего демонов ножа, когда его тело судорожно сжимается в безумном стремлении к пику блаженства. Он выгибает спину и запрокидывает голову, одновременно готовый как к тому, чтобы кончить, так и к тому, чтобы драться — не так уж и велика разница. До тех пор, пока это отвлекает. Он почти забывает — о дыме, о страхе, о Смерти, о…  
  
_Даже не вздумай меня, на хуй, тронуть, Винчестер…_  
  
Кончая, демон кусает Дина в плечо, и Дин ему это, блядь, позволяет. Он уже позволил этому зайти так далеко, так почему бы и нет? Да блядь, начнём с того, что это половина причины, по которой он и затащил-то его сюда: позволить одержимому демоном Константину заставить его истекать кровью, потому что настоящий никогда этого не сделает. Он ещё не вполне уверен, насколько встрял в этом круге желания, необходимости и сублимации, но встрял — это точно. Они оба встряли. Горячо, жёстко, навзрыд истекая кровью. Дин кончает, ощущая собственную кровь на шее, ощущая вкус серы на языке. И на самом деле ему до пизды. Оно достаточно близко, и если ему придётся, потом он это убьёт. Теперь оно для этого достаточно близко.  
  
Как минимум, Тьма рассеивается. Как минимум, теперь сюда может прорваться свет. Как минимум, у Джона, когда он об этом услышит, волосы дыбом встанут — быть может, даже сильнее, чем у Дина в процессе.


End file.
